The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Part 1 link: http://shirley4444.deviantart.com/art/What-Is-She-Doing-Here-Episode-1-Part-1-534500738 Part 2 link: http://shirley4444.deviantart.com/art/What-Is-She-Doing-Here-Episode-1-Part-2-534845382 http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JfSORy2JkV8 Matsing tribe, Day 3 -- Outside the cabin while the tribe was sitting around, a helicopter flew by and dropped off several boxes to the ground. (Matsing) Shawn: "What do you guys think these boxes have inside?" (Matsing) Dakota: (sarcastically) "Gee, I don't know, maybe it's the reward we won!" Geoff opened one of the boxes. (Matsing) Geoff: "Your right!" (Matsing) Jasmine: "Looks like we have to make an outhouse. Not surprised to say the least!" -- Inside the production room, Chris and Chef were watching the whole thing unfold. Chef: "You know, I have to agree with her, why are you making them build their outhouse by themselves?" Chris: "Because it's so much better watching them bicker and argue, isn't it?" Chef: "No, not at all. Why would you ask that? That's a dumb thing to ask, you clearly have no life whatsoever!" Chris: "Would someone who has no life whatsoever press a button which can make the weather in each of the five camps different?" Chef: "No, but someone who is sadist would!" Chris: "Eh, I don't care, I'm still going to press this button!" Chris pressed the button and he and Chef watched as the monitors as each the camps were engulfed in crazy weather. The monitors showed that the Matsing tribe was being engulfed in snow, the Mogo mogo tribe was being bombarded with rain, the Tadhana tribe was being smothered with the heat of the sun, the Kota tribe was being covered in hail and the Zapatera tribe was being destroyed by thunder and lightning. Chef: "I think they're parents will sue you for this!" Chris: "Like that will happen, I mean I haven't seen them in years, it's like they won't appear or worse, they don't exist!" Chef: (sarcastically) "Sure, let's go with that!" -- Zapatera Tribe, Day 3 -- As they were all inside the cabin, everyone looked at each other in silence. (Zapatera) Mike: "So, it looks like Amy will join us after the vote, that'll be fun, right?" (Zapatera) Heather: "No, she's not fun at all!" (Zapatera) Anne Maria: (smug) "Yes, and I'm sure everyone thinks your a barrel of laughs" (Zapatera) Heather: "Shut up!" -- A while later once the thunder and lightning had stopped, everyone was outside walking in different directions. Zoey and Mike were in the forest, while the rest of thier team was back at camp. Mike: "Are you alright?" Zoey: "Yeah, I'll be fine, I was just worried about you, I mean Heather was going to kill you!" Mike: "I know, I sure was lucky to have you protecting me!" Zoey: (chuckles) "Yeah, maybe she should go, just so you won't have live in fear!" Mike: "That would help me sleep at night!" -- Back at camp, Topher and Sam were talking. Topher: "You know, I think Heather and Anne Maria are angry at you! Said you were being a burden to them!" Sam: "I just had passed out. I'm alright now!" Topher: "Yeah, but Anne Maria called you out, doesn't that make you mad?" Sam: "A little!" Topher: "I'll tell you what, we'll get her out, and she'll suffer her consequences!" Sam: "Well alright, if you say so!" -- Meanwhile, in the cabin, Heather was